


Hiatus Challenge

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M, hiatus challenge, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my contributions to DisturbingClarity's <a href="http://disturbingclarity.tumblr.com/post/142312450636/major-crimes-hiatus-challenge">Hiatus Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1: When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!

The case occupied every available minute, both in and out of work--as usual when Taylor hand picked a case and hovered over them the entire time. If they slept, it was in the same bed. But exhaustion and the knowledge that they had far too few hours to sleep kept their hands to themselves. In place of wandering hands, they exchanged subtle glances across the murder room, across her desk, even once across a crime scene. Lingering gazes when one left or entered the room, eyes moving where their hands couldn’t--and shouldn’t--go. 

When Hobbs finally okayed a deal and Taylor was content, they found themselves free of the precinct and curious gazes of their coworkers, but still too exhausted to think of anything further than murmured ‘goodnight’s and gentle kisses.

Andy woke first the following morning, late enough that he felt rested and the house was quiet. Sharon slept peacefully beside him, her hair spread out over her face and pillow. He smiled and drew her into her arms, accidentally causing her to stir and make a soft noise. He watched as she woke up and smiled at him, sleep clouding her eyes and slowing her movements. 

He kissed her softly but purposefully before he pulled back and shoved the covers off, his hands gently drawing her to her feet with him. Silently, he led her to the bathroom and shut both doors before he shucked his boxers and sleeping tee. She sluggishly watched him and didn’t catch on until he started the shower; he laughed softly and held the glass door open while she undressed and climbed in. 

As the water cascaded over them--gradually warming to a comfortable temperature--he didn’t bother to hold back. His hands immediately went to her hips, thumbs rubbing at the smooth and pale skin. She leaned into his touch with a soft gasp, her hands rubbing up his damp chest until one hand cupped the back of his neck.

He bent and kissed her, the pent up desire and longing finally finding an outlet. Her lips parted in another gasp and he took the opening, his tongue slipping inside to draw a low moan out of her. Her hand held him close and he moved his own hand along her body until he could cup her ass and hold her against him.

He slowly turned them as they kissed until she was pinned against the solid wall of the shower, the water still flowing over them and plastering her hair to her face. He firmly grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, her legs immediately wrapping around his hips as her arms clung to his shoulders. He gave her a moment to regain her balance and pressed her a little harder against the wall while his fingers danced up her trembling thighs.

He heard her breath hitch and her head tilted back, so he lowered his mouth to her breast and trailed his tongue after the water trails. She moaned, her legs tightening as he continued both movements, his fingers inching closer and closer to her center. He twitched against her lower body and stifled a groan of his own with another deep kiss.

As he closed his mouth of her peaked nipple, he slipped a finger between her folds and let his thumb brush against the sensitive nub. She clenched around him, silently urging her body to respond more, to respond faster. She cursed having the sex drive of a younger woman while her body insisted on reminding her she wasn’t even close to 30 anymore, let alone 20. 

He gently bit down on her nipple and she cried out in surprise, her head resting against the wet wall. As he continued moving his finger in her center and across her nub, he kissed up her chest and left a series of light marks behind. He resisted the urge to leave a dark mark on her neck, settling instead for sucking on her other nipple. 

His continued ministrations quickly heightened her arousal and he slipped a second finger into her, thrusting them quickly but gently. He didn’t want to wait, but he wasn’t going to hurt her either. Before he could add a third finger, she clenched around him and came suddenly, further wetting her folds and the shower water still cascading around them.

She panted and clung to him, shuddering and gasping as the aftershocks continued and he slipped his fingers from her. Before she could raise her head, he tilted her hips and pushed up into her, connecting their hips in one smooth motion.

It drew a louder cry from her and her legs tightened around his hips, pulling him even closer and deeper. He grunted against her shoulder while he gave her a moment to adjust, struggling to keep his body still; it had been too long and he didn’t realize how much he had missed this intimacy with her. After a moment, she nodded and tilted his head to kiss him, taking the time to again memorize everything she knew about his mouth. 

He pulled back and found a satisfying rhythm, allowing him to push in as deeply as he could with each thrust. She rocked against him as much as she could, her body squeezing and rolling to extend their pleasure. She was still reeling from her first orgasm and he found himself quickly drawing nearer; he slipped his hand between her legs again. Just as he found himself reaching the edge, he resumed rubbing her nub in firm circles timed with his thrusts.

Despite how close he was, she came again and he quickly followed, his hands moving to her ass to help hold her up as her body sagged against his, sated and panting. He rested his head against her shoulder, faced turned into the neck that somehow still smelled faintly of her perfume. As he panted and recovered, his lower body softening inside her, he pressed a few kisses to her skin and roamed his hands down her sides.

He smiled against her skin and looked up after a minute, gently lowering her to her feet. She leaned back against the wall and reached for the body wash, a small smile raising the corners of her lips. She glanced up at him through her dripping hair, her smile quickly taking on a more teasing appearance. He shook his head and smiled apologetically, his hand taking its place on her hip again. 

_Maybe by lunchtime_ , his eyes said, and he saw the disappointment reflect briefly in her green eyes. _Unless you’ll let me lay you on the bed and taste every inch of you_. Light returned to her expression as she looked up at him, a daring smile forming and remaining as she shut the shower off and opened the door.


	2. Week 2: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: We met on a train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy has really, really mild language, so this is a T-rated chapter.

 

Since this week's fic expanded beyond one chapter, it can now be found here: [An Empty Seat.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6603751/chapters/15108589)


	3. Week 3: Familial/Platonic Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Mothership (Sharon and Rusty)

Everything was dark and silent when Sharon finally returned home, moving quietly to avoid waking Rusty. She left the door open until she could turn on the lamp, filling the entryway with its dim light. She shut and locked the door, pausing to lean against it. Her shoulder throbbed in pain and she shivered in the cool air of her condo, managing to step out of her heels and nudge them aside. She dropped her purse and keys on the table just as she heard a door down the hall open. She closed her eyes, silently praying that Rusty was just returning from the bathroom. 

"Mom?" Rusty's voice was soft and followed by footsteps coming toward her. 

Her eyes opened and she sighed, leaning briefly against the table. "It's me, Rusty," she answered. 

He rounded the corner and immediately looked her over, and she knew she couldn't hide the tears and dirt on her skirt and jacket. His eyes widened a little and she absently smoothed out her skirt. 

"What the hell happened? You said you'd be home three hours ago." His voice wasn't angry, merely full of concern and she withheld a cringe. 

"I'm sorry," she started, and she wasn't sure how to continue. 

Rusty's increased concern stopped her from having to continue. "Shit, are you bleeding?"

"Language," she scolded, but it was less than halfhearted. "I'm fine, I promise. There was just a little... scuffle at work."

"A scuffle?" He repeated, and he crossed his arms. "If you won't tell me, I'll call Lieutenant Flynn. And you should look at your arm."

"A doctor cleaned it up and sent me home," she sighed, sliding her glasses off to rub at the bridge of her nose. Rusty shot her a look. "And then I went back to the office to finish interviewing the suspect and make sure Hobbs had a deal."

"That bandaged should be changed and you'd probably feel better with a clean clothes. Let me help." He turned around and started back down the hallway. 

Sharon stared after him for a moment before she followed after him, carefully shrugging out of her jacket as she walked. Rusty had the first aid kit open on the counter by the time she reached the bathroom, her jacket hanging from her fingers. 

"You have class tomorrow, why don't you head to bed? I can take care of this." She watched as he pulled out the antibacterial cream, gauze, and bandages before he set the kit aside. 

"Because you won't be able to do a decent job with one hand and I'm hoping you'll tell me what happened." He turned to look at her and she sighed softly. 

"Thank you," she finally said. "Let me just change my shirt and I'll be right back."

Rusty nodded and she disappeared through the opposite door into her room, quietly shutting it behind her. She flipped the light on in her room and tossed her jacket onto the bed, her shirt soon following. She quickly changed into a loose tank top so the bandage on her upper arm was revealed and then returned to the bathroom where she sat on the edge of the tub. 

"So what happened?" Rusty prompted as he gently unwrapped the gauze. 

She winced a little and let out a breath as she braced herself against the cold tub. He tossed the old gauze into the trash and analyzed the wound; Sharon glanced down at it and decided it didn't look as bad as it could have. 

"We were trying to finish a case," she finally said, looking away as Rusty started applying the cream to the long, thin wound. "We had the warrant and I went with Andy and Provenza to arrest him while the rest of the team wrapped up the evidence and brought Hobbs in." She stopped to let out a shaky breath and Rusty murmured an apology. "He shot at us and one grazed my arm."

"Oh my god." He pulled back to look at her, his hands gently holding the partially wrapped gauze to her arm. 

"It's minor and I just have to keep it clean. I'm fine," she reassured him, her voice soft. "I'm off work tomorrow, orders from IA while they investigate the shooting and my doctor. I'll rest and I'm fine."

He watched her for a moment before he nodded and resumed wrapping the gauze around her arm. He washed his hands when he was done and dried them before he faced her again. She offered him a tired smile and stood up, gently pulling him into a hug. 

"I love you," he murmured as he tightly returned the hug. 

"I love you too," she told him. She pulled back and gently rubbed his arm, wincing again as she shifted her arm. "Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"I should be telling you that." He yawned and she yawned a moment after. 

"I will, don't worry. I have a feeling the medicine the doctor gave me will knock me out." She laughed softly and opened the door to her room. "Goodnight, Rusty."

"Night, mom." He kissed her cheek before he disappeared into his bedroom. 

She smiled a little and washed her makeup off before she turned off the lights in the bathroom and entered her room. She quickly changed into pajamas and took a pill before she collapsed into bed, exhaustion quickly drawing her into sleep.


	4. Week 4: Song Lyric Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my inspiration from Seasons of Love from Rent.

  _Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure, measure a year?_

 _In daylights, in sunsets_  
_In midnights, in cups of coffee_  
_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

* * *

 

The date sat in the forefront of her mind and had been there for the better part of three weeks. She just didn't know what she wanted to do about it. A case stole her attention and before she knew it, it was the day before her and Andy's first anniversary--and she still had no idea what to do. They had wrapped up their case the previous evening and she decided to use her spare time to finally figure out what to do.

Rusty was in class and she had the condo to herself as she curled up on the couch with her laptop and an old musical playing on the tv. She searched through possibilities of what to get Andy or what to do with him and was almost grateful for the distraction when her phone rang.

"Captain Raydor." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, exhaling silently.

"Hey, Sharon. Are you busy tonight?" Andy's voice brought a small smile to her lips.

"No, no plans," she answered after a moment.

"Dinner with me? 7 o'clock?" She could hear the smile on his voice and the same slightly nervous tone he had every time he asked her out.

"Sounds wonderful." She couldn't help but laugh softly and glanced at the time.

"Great. I'll pick you up at six."

"I'll be ready. Bye, Andy."

"Bye."

By the time Andy knocked on her door that evening, she had managed to find him a gift and get ready for their date. She opened the door and he smiled, extending the bouquet of roses he was holding.

"Oh, Andy!" She blushed and took the flowers, inhaling deeply to smell their fresh scent. "Thank you." She stepped back from the door and he walked in, pausing to kiss her softly.

"Happy anniversary," he murmured.

"Happy anniversary." She held the roses close and shut the door. "I'm going to put these in a vase and grab my jacket."

"Sure, take your time." He shrugged and she kissed his cheek, quickly wiping her lipstick off before she disappeared into the kitchen.

They made it to the restaurant half an hour later; a small but elegant little Italian place. Andy pulled her chair out and then sat across from her, grinning as she fiddled with the menu. She looked up at him and a light blush crept up her neck and cheeks.

"You look beautiful," he told her as he took her hand on the table and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

Her blush spread and darkened. "Thank you," she murmured and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I can't believe it's been a year..."

"Neither can I. It's been a long year, but a good one." He looked at her and she nodded her agreement.

"It had its ups and downs," she murmured after a moment. "Your blood clot... Christmas and Provenza's wedding."

"Dating you." He grinned again and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah, that was definitely the highlight of the past year."

"Like when we ran into Morales and his boyfriend." She raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Or when we ended up at the same restaurant as Rusty and Gus," he added, causing her to join in with his laughter.

"It has been a good year though. I don't think I'd want to change anything about it." She paused and took a drink of her wine the waiter had delivered, a smile resting on her lips. "I honestly never thought I'd be here again," she admitted.

"On a date?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him over the rim of her glass. "No, I meant in a long term relationship. I honestly thought I was done after Jack. Who finds a relationship this close to retirement age?"

"I never thought you'd say yes to a date when I asked you," he admitted after a few beats of silence. "Provenza thought I was an idiot for even asking and I was starting to worry he was right."

"I knew I had feelings for you... and there's no rule against personal relationship. I honestly didn't know where I saw the relationship going."

"Neither did I. But it never hurts to try." He let go of her hand to take a drink of his water, his head shaking a little.

"No, it doesn't." A small and sincere smile tugged at her lips. "And I'm glad we did try."

Their dinner passed quickly, latest stories swapped about their kids and Andy's grandchildren. The boys were eager for Sharon to visit again. They finally returned to her still empty condo and settled on the couch together in the dim light, Andy's arm around her waist while she settled against his side. Her head rested against his chest while they watched a movie, his fingers absently rubbing up and down her bare arm.

"I got you something," he murmured against her hair as a commercial break interrupted their movie. She looked up at him and he smiled. "I'll be right back."

He got up and walked into the entryway to pull a long, slim box from his jacket. He carried it back to her and took up their original position, watching as she trailed her finger along the red velvet until she opened it. Inside sat a simple necklace with an angel pendent bearing her birthstone.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed as she gently took the necklace out of the box. "Thank you."

"Here, let me put it on." He took the necklace and she lifted her hair, allowing him to settle it on her neck and clasp it. She touched it against her skin and smiled. "Perfect."

"Thank you," she repeated, before she gestured to the small box sitting on the coffee table. "I got you something too."

He grabbed the box and slid the bow and lid off to find it filled with tissue paper. He glanced up at her and carefully pulled it out to reveal a scrap of paper at the bottom. He pulled it out and held it up to read Sharon's familiar scrawl in the dim light.

I love you.

He read the three words a few more times before he looked up to meet Sharon's almost anxious eyes. She bit her lower lip as she watched. He gently returned the paper to the box and set it aside, turning back to cup her cheek as soon as his hand was free.

"I love you too," he said softly, the words feeling foreign yet right. A small, relieved smile crossed her lips before he kissed her, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I love you too, Sharon."


	5. Week 5: Off-Screen Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do something centered around Sharon and Jack and I thought, what better than Jack’s reaction to Shandy. With a bit of Shandy itself at the end.

Hell had flown into Sharon’s office, fluttering the blinds and slamming the door behind it. It left a stunned silence behind and a strained silence inside, everyone listening for a sign that they needed to help or back away. When none came, they reluctantly returned to their case, quietly discussing their suspect. Andy’s eyes remained fixed on her window, wishing the blinds would move just enough that he could see she was okay. He was ready to kick ass if he needed to.

“How dare you?” They were the first words spoken since the door had closed and the words weren’t well received.

“How dare I?” He asked in return, hands clenched at his sides and face red with embarrassment and anger. “Am I not allowed to question why I found my wife with another man?”

She stared at him, stunned. “Your wife?” she managed after a moment. “Jack, I’m not your wife. Not any more. I gave you thirty years worth of chances and you screwed up every time. Our divorce has been finalized for over a year and if I decide to see someone else, that’s my prerogative.” She stopped, fingers tightly holding on to her desk. “And if I remember correctly, you moved on a long time ago.”

“But Flynn? Flynn? If my drinking was such a problem, why go after another drunk?” His face showed no remorse and she couldn’t look at him for more than a moment before a look of disgust twisted her features.

“Because Andy did something about it. Andy realized his mistakes and he worked to get his family back. You gave up. You left.” Her voice was shaking despite her efforts to control it.

“Oh, Sharon. Come on.” He unclenched his fists and leaned against her desk, lessening the space between them. 

She straightened up to increase the distance again, her arms crossing over her chest. “And the fact that you would come to my office to confront me over this is absolutely ridiculous.” She shook her head and forced herself to take a deep breath. “I’m going to ask you once to leave, Jack. After that, I won’t hesitate to have you escorted out.”

He stared at her, his conflict flickering across his face as she watched him in return. Somehow, she had gained the upper hand and she held the dominance she wished she had twenty years ago. She wouldn’t back down.

“Sharon,” he tried again, but she didn’t waver. “Do you love him?”

She didn’t respond for a moment. “I do,” she sighed. “And I loved you once too.”

He huffed and stepped back from her desk, his hands awkwardly fiddling in front of him for a moment. She watched him, struggling to find any signs of the man she had once loved, the man she had fallen so deeply in love she married him despite their youth and her dreams. She couldn’t see any lingering sign of him.

“Goodbye, Jack,” she said softly.

“You know, I might move to France. I know I mentioned I was learning French when we had that case together. Well, things have gotten serious and…” She could see him throwing up the walls, trying to act like she didn’t affect him. She had seen him do it enough times and she had done it herself.

“Good luck.” Her voice remained soft. “Please call Emily and Ricky before you leave.”

“Uh. Yeah, okay.” He nodded and turned, but his hand hesitated on the doorknob. “I’m sorry, Sharon.”

She crossed her arms tighter across her chest, the fight to maintain control of her emotions taking every bit of her concentration. When she didn’t respond for a moment, he finally left and shut the door behind him.

It took all of five minutes before there was a knock at her door. She was still standing by her desk with her arms around herself, trying to find the motivation to at least sit down before the shaking in her legs worsened.

“Sharon?” Andy’s concerned voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up, blinking away the lingering tears in her eyes.

“Come in.” She lowered herself to her chair and pushed it close to her desk so she could lean against it, taking a few quick breaths until she had slightly better control over herself.

Andy’s entrance was so unlike Jack’s. He quietly walked in and quietly shut the door, so quiet she barely even heard it click. She watched him as he rounded her desk and sat on the edge, giving her space while staying close. 

“Are you okay?”

She immediately nodded and forced a small smile for him. “Of course.”

He shook his head and gently took her hand, his thumb rubbing across the soft skin. “I know you better than that, Sharon. No one is okay after their ex storms in like that. I would know. So would Provenza, but that’s another story.” A small smile lifted his lips and she couldn’t help the brief laugh that tumbled out.

“He’s always done that,” she said after a few moments, giving his hand a gently squeeze. “He comes back expecting another chance. He just didn’t realize that when I filed for divorce, I meant it. Meant that we were done.”

“I’m sorry, Sharon.”

She shook her head. “No, don’t apologize. He made the decision to come in here and act like that. He made the decision to throw our marriage away and that’s that.” She cleared her throat and pulled her hand back so she could stand up, meticulously smoothing out her skirt and blouse.

“If you need to talk, I’m here.” He gave her a pointed look and waited until she met his gaze before he nodded and pulled her into a gentle hug, surprised when she actually hugged him back.

“Thank you,” she sighed against his chest. 

“Anytime. If you’re up to it, Mike and Julio found a lead on our case.” He knew work was a good distraction for her, at least right now. He hoped by the time they closed it, she’d be willing to open up to him enough to get it off her chest,

“Let’s go, then. Murders don’t wait for ex-husbands.” A brief, if sad, smile crossed her lips.

“No, usually they cause it.” He squeezed her shoulder and waited to make sure she was okay before he opened the door and followed her out into the murder room.


	6. Week 6: Touches/Gestures

She had helped both of her kids through heartbreak after heartbreak. Emily’s first boyfriend, Emily’s first love, even Ricky when his first serious girlfriend broke up with him after graduation. A night spent watching cheesy movies and indulging in junk food usually helped set them on their feet again and she tended her children until their hearts eventually healed.

She never expected to go through the same thing with Rusty.

She was home alone with a lingering stack of paperwork when the door quietly closed. Rusty was never careless, but he was rarely this careful either. She sat up and watched as he silently started down the hallway. He stopped and dropped his bag to the ground by his door before he moved into the living room and flopped facedown on the couch. She watched, just as silent, and bit her tongue about his bag.

Neither spoke. She still held her pen posed above the paper, a few scribbles marking the line while she was distracted. Finally, she capped the pen and stood up. She remained silent as she grabbed one of the remaining sodas from the fridge and a bag of Rusty’s favorite chips. She sat on the couch beside her son and set the food between them, her hands lightly folding in her lap.

He looked up in surprise and then at the food, confusion flickering across his face. He shook his head after a moment and set the food aside; without knowing what was wrong, Sharon wasn’t sure how to begin comforting him. It seemed food wasn’t the way to go just yet.

Rusty shifted over and leaned against her, staring across the room at the wall. She wrapped her arm around him after a moment and he shifted closer, his head slowly coming to rest against her shoulder. She gave him a gentle squeeze and held him close, her fingers absently rubbing up and down his arm.

He didn’t seem inclined to speak and she wouldn’t push. They both had grown used to each other’s boundaries and when to push. Now seemed like a good time to respect boundaries and she would wait until he was ready to open up.

They sat in silence for almost half an hour, Rusty not moving beside her. She shifted carefully every now and then to stay comfortable, but she made sure to hold her son close. Her heart ached as she wondered what could have happened to him, her mind sorting through the possibilities.

Work didn’t go well, his mother was interfering again—she’d make a visit to the county jail if that was the case–he wasn’t feeling well. She couldn’t come up with any other possibilities and instead continued silently rubbing his arm until he finally sat up and started to talk.


End file.
